A night out
by King On The Ice Throne
Summary: Join Naruto and friends as the go to have a night out at a recently opened karaoke bar.


**A/N:YO guys and girls reading my stories out there. Yeah I know that I haven't uploaded another chapter for the dawn of a new era yet but don't go crazy on me okay I'm just having trouble making a flash back for the story. Anyways, I'm making a one-shot here where Naruto and his friends go to a karaoke bar or a pub in general and have a night out having fun, singing and all that. So let's get on with the story people.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't know why I'm gonna have to do this a lot but An** **yways. I don't own the Naruto characters or any of the songs that are in this story.**

* * *

 **On their way to a bar somewhere in Konoha:**

On his way there with a dressed-up Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was on his way to a new karaoke bar that opened up after the 4th war with a blushing Hinata in tow. On his way there, villagers, shinobi and children alike were bowing to him, their hero, thanking him for ending the war against Madara, Obito and the Juubi.

"You know, it's getting kind of annoying with everybody bowing down to me like I'm some king ya know?" Said Naruto felling a bit weird.( **A/N:Who wouldn't I mean I would fell weird if that happened if people bowed to me when I go somewhere, preferably a hill to see the stars but that's not important where I go, bac** **k to the story!)**

"Well, you did save them from certain death Naruto-kun, just enjoy tonight with our friends because it is one of your last nights before becoming the hokage at the end of next week." Said Hinata.

"Okay but I'm going to try not sing at the bar unless a certain someone wants me to, eh Hinata." Says Naruto

"Okay then, I want you to sing for me, alright Na-ru-to-kun." Says Hinata in a voice that most men can't say no to.

* * *

 **Arriving at the bar:**

 **"** Phew! We're finally here. Man I am so ready to just sit down, have a drink with my buddies you know Hina?" Asked Naruto, excited to finally be there without that many people bowing to him.

"I get it Naruto-kun, you want a day off, now go on in!" Said Hinata.

Inside, there were heaps of people **.(A/N: Ya know, kinda like a restaurant kinda amount of people if ya get me)** There were some retired jounin's, chunuin's and even genin's that were in the war. Amongst the croud, sitting at a round table along the back wall were their friends, the rookie 12 **(A/N: I think they were, by the way Neji survived in this fic, if ya got a problem get off the story bro!)** The group noticed and started waving them over.

"Hey Naruto, the girls want a competition for singing. So how about it man?" Asked Kiba, excited.

After the newly arrived couple sat down, they agreed, but not until they got some food.

"So here's how it's gonna work, each of us are going to do a song individually then do one as a group. One with the guys and one with the girls." Said Sakura

The boy's( **A/N: cough men cough)** started murmuring amongst themselves and then came to a decision. Shino stood and said what the decision they came up with was.

"We have decided that it will take too long to do a song individually so we came up with an improvise that seems most logical. We will have to from each group do a song." He stated.

"Okay but you boys are going first." said tenten.

"Your on!" Said L and Neji, one more louder than the other.

Each group started working on who was going to sing and what. For the boys it was an unanimous decision that Naruto and sasuke would sing. For the girls, Tenten and Ino. The boy's because Shikamru said it was too troublesome, Kiba 'cause he was eating and Shino because he thought it was logical for the two to do so. Lee was out cold and Neji didn't want too sing, same as Sai. For the girls, Tenten and Ino volunteered.

 **Singing time!:**

"Okay ladies and gentlemen it's time, please put your hands together for Sasuke Uchiha singing the song Chains!" said the dj Kyo. **(A/N: Guess who this OC is and you get an imaginable kiss, if your a girl, if you're a guy you'll get food or a handshake. ill give you a clue... "Hi mom!")**

 _ **With her wine-stained lips, yeah, she nothing but trouble**_  
 _ **Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil**_  
 _ **I gave her my heart but she wanted my soul**_  
 _ **She takes 'til I break and I can't get more**_

 _ **You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**_  
 _ **But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**_  
 _ **You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**_  
 _ **But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**_

 _ **Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me**_  
 _ **(Hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey)**_  
 _ **Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me**_

 _ **Alone in the night 'til she knocks on my door**_  
 _ **Oh no, wasted again but I can't say no (no)**_  
 _ **Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**_  
 _ **Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**_  
 _ **Gave you my heart but you took my soul**_

 _ **You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**_  
 _ **But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**_  
 _ **You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**_  
 _ **But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**_

 _ **Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me**_  
 _ **(Hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey)**_  
 _ **Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me**_

 _ **D-o-o-o-o-o-on [x3]**_  
 _ **Hey-ey-ey-ey**_

 _ **You got me in...**_

 _ **Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**_  
 _ **Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**_  
 _ **Gave you my heart but you took my soul**_

 _ **You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**_  
 _ **But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**_  
 _ **You got me in chains, oohh, baby, you got me in chains for your love**_  
 _ **But I wouldn't change, ooh, I wouldn't change this love**_

 _ **Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me** _

Everyone cheered loudly and Sakura was happy Sasuke felt that way about her.

"Next up, Tenten with dear future husband!" _ **(A/N: Clue 2. I strike again says me)**_

 _ **Dear future husband,**_  
 _ **Here's a few things**_  
 _ **You'll need to know if you wanna be**_  
 _ **My one and only all my life**_

 _ **(Awwwww)**_  
 _ **Take me on a date**_  
 _ **I deserve it, babe**_  
 _ **And don't forget the flowers every anniversary**_  
 _ **'Cause if you'll treat me right**_  
 _ **I'll be the perfect wife**_  
 _ **Buying groceries**_  
 _ **Buy-buying what you need**_

 _ **You got that 9 to 5**_  
 _ **But, baby, so do I**_  
 _ **So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies**_  
 _ **I never learned to cook**_  
 _ **But I can write a hook**_  
 _ **Sing along with me**_  
 _ **Sing-sing along with me (hey)**_

 _ **You gotta know how to treat me like a lady**_  
 _ **Even when I'm acting crazy**_  
 _ **Tell me everything's alright**_

 _ **(Awwwww)**_  
 _ **Dear future husband,**_  
 _ **Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be**_  
 _ **My one and only all my life**_  
 _ **Dear future husband,**_  
 _ **If you wanna get that special lovin'**_  
 _ **Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night**_

 _ **After every fight**_  
 _ **Just apologize**_  
 _ **And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right**_  
 _ **Even if I was wrong**_  
 _ **[Laugh] You know I'm never wrong**_  
 _ **Why disagree?**_  
 _ **Why, why disagree?**_

 _ **You gotta know how to treat me like a lady**_  
 _ **Even when I'm acting crazy**_  
 _ **Tell me everything's alright**_

 _ **Dear future husband,**_  
 _ **Here's a few things**_  
 _ **You'll need to know if you wanna be**_  
 _ **My one and only all my life (hey, baby)**_  
 _ **Dear future husband,**_  
 _ **Make time for me**_  
 _ **Don't leave me lonely**_  
 _ **And know we'll never see your family more than mine**_

 _ **I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)**_  
 _ **Open doors for me and you might get some kisses**_  
 _ **Don't have a dirty mind**_  
 _ **Just be a classy guy**_  
 _ **Buy me a ring**_  
 _ **Buy-buy me a ring, (babe)**_

 _ **You gotta know how to treat me like a lady**_  
 _ **Even when I'm acting crazy**_  
 _ **Tell me everything's alright**_

 _ **Dear future husband,**_  
 _ **Here's a few things**_  
 _ **You'll need to know if you wanna be**_  
 _ **My one and only all my life**_  
 _ **Dear future husband,**_  
 _ **If you wanna get that special loving**_  
 _ **Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night**_

 _ **(That's right!)**_

 _ **Oh-woah**_

 _ **Future husband, better love me right** _

Again more people cheered and Neji was hiding due to the fact that most married men were giving sympathetic looks and the song was to him.

"Now the hero of all nations and soon to be hokage... Naruto Uzumaki with the song With you!" **(A/N: I'm back baby says me. clue 3)**

 _ **[x2]**_  
 _ **I need you boo, (oh)**_  
 _ **I gotta see you boo (hey)**_  
 _ **And the heart's all over the world tonight,**_  
 _ **Said the heart's all over the world tonight**_

 _ **[Verse 1]**_  
 _ **Hey! Little mama,**_  
 _ **Ooh, you're a stunner**_  
 _ **Hot little figure,**_  
 _ **Yes, you're a winner**_  
 _ **And I'm so glad to be yours,**_  
 _ **You're a class all your own**_  
 _ **And**_  
 _ **Oh, little cutie**_  
 _ **When you talk to me**_  
 _ **I swear the whole world stops**_  
 _ **You're my sweetheart**_  
 _ **And I'm so glad that you're mine**_  
 _ **You are one of a kind and...**_

 _ **[Bridge:]**_  
 _ **You mean to me**_  
 _ **What I mean to you and**_  
 _ **Together baby,**_  
 _ **There is nothing we won't do.**_  
 _ **'Cause if I got you,**_  
 _ **I don't need money,**_  
 _ **I don't need cars,**_  
 _ **Girl, you're my all.**_  
 _ **And...**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **Oh!**_  
 _ **I'm into you,**_  
 _ **And girl,**_  
 _ **No one else would do.**_  
 _ **'Cause with every kiss and every hug**_  
 _ **You make me fall in love.**_  
 _ **And now I know I can't be the only one,**_  
 _ **I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,**_  
 _ **With the love of their life who feels**_  
 _ **What I feel when I'm...**_

 _ **With you [x5]**_  
 _ **Girl.**_  
 _ **With you [x5]**_

 _ **[Verse 2]**_  
 _ **Oh girl!**_  
 _ **I don't want nobody else.**_  
 _ **Without you, there's no one left and**_  
 _ **You're like Jordans on Saturday,**_  
 _ **I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,**_  
 _ **Hey! Little shawty,**_  
 _ **Say you care for me,**_  
 _ **You know I care for you,**_  
 _ **You know that I'll be true,**_  
 _ **You know that I won't lie,**_  
 _ **You know that I would try,**_  
 _ **To be your everything, yeah.**_

 _ **[Bridge:]**_  
 _ **'Cause if I got you,**_  
 _ **I don't need money,**_  
 _ **I don't need cars,**_  
 _ **Girl, you're my all.**_  
 _ **And...**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **With you [x5]**_  
 _ **Oh.**_  
 _ **With you [x5]**_  
 _ **Yeah heh.**_

 _ **[Bridge 2]**_  
 _ **And I**_  
 _ **Will never try to deny,**_  
 _ **that you're my whole life,**_  
 _ **'Cause if you ever let me go,**_  
 _ **I would die.**_  
 _ **So I won't front.**_  
 _ **I don't need another woman,**_  
 _ **I just need your all and nothing,**_  
 _ **'Cause if I got that,**_  
 _ **Then I'll be straight**_  
 _ **Baby, you're the best part of my day**_

 _ **I need you boo,**_  
 _ **I gotta see you boo**_  
 _ **And the heart's all over the world tonight,**_  
 _ **Said the heart's all over the world tonight**_

 _ **Woo oh yeah**_

 _ **They need it boo,**_  
 _ **They gotta see their boo,**_  
 _ **Said the heart's all over the world tonight,**_  
 _ **Heart's all over the world tonight**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **With you [x5]**_  
 _ **Girl.**_  
 _ **With you [x5]**_  
 _ **Oh.**_

After a while of silence the crowd started busting into cheers with Hinata crying happy tears in the backround with her friends patting her on the back.

"And for the last individual song for the night Break free by miss Ino Yamanaka!" **(A/N: last clue. I am me)  
**

 _ **If**_ _**you want it, take it**_  
 _ **I should've said it before**_  
 _ **Tried to hide it, fake it**_  
 _ **I can't pretend anymore**_

 _ **I only wanna die alive**_  
 _ **Never by the hands of a broken heart**_  
 _ **Don't wanna hear you lie tonight**_  
 _ **Now that I've become who I really am**_

 _ **[x2:]**_  
 _ **This is the part when I say I don't want ya**_  
 _ **I'm stronger than I've been before**_  
 _ **This is the part when I break free**_  
 _ **'Cause I can't resist it no more**_

 _ **You were better, deeper**_  
 _ **I was under your spell**_  
 _ **Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe**_  
 _ **On the highway to hell, yeah**_

 _ **I only wanna die alive**_  
 _ **Never by the hands of a broken heart**_  
 _ **Don't wanna hear you lie tonight**_  
 _ **Now that I've become who I really am**_

 _ **[x2:]**_  
 _ **This is the part when I say I don't want ya**_  
 _ **I'm stronger than I've been before**_  
 _ **This is the part when I break free**_  
 _ **'Cause I can't resist it no more**_

 _ **No more, baby, ooh**_

 _ **Thought on your body**_  
 _ **I came alive**_  
 _ **It was lethal**_  
 _ **It was fatal**_  
 _ **In my dreams it felt so right**_  
 _ **But I woke up every time**_

 _ **Oh, baby**_

 _ **[x2:]**_  
 _ **This is the part when I say I don't want ya**_  
 _ **I'm stronger than I've been before**_  
 _ **This is the part when I break free**_  
 _ **'Cause I can't resist it no more** _

After everyone settled down, Kyo stood up to the mic.

"Hey everyone, 10 minutes until the group songs that's all and goood work to all the singers from tonight."

As he walked off stage, the group of friends a.k.a the rookies **(A/N are they rookies anymore? I mean they went through a war and became hero's so are they rookies or not?)** were getting ready. The boys decided to sing steal my girl and she looks so perfect. The girls chose to sing worth it by fifth harmony and change your life by little mix.

"Okay everyone time for round one, first up the boys from the, rookie 12 as they call it, the song steal my girl!" **(A/N: I'm tired, im doing this at night where i live so imagine who sings what for me please _)_**

 _ **She been my queen**_  
 _ **Since we were sixteen**_  
 _ **We want the same things,**_  
 _ **We dream the same dreams,**_  
 _ **Alright (alright)**_

 _ **I got it all**_  
 _ **'Cause she is the one**_  
 _ **Her mom calls me 'love',**_  
 _ **Her dad calls me 'son',**_  
 _ **Alright (alright)**_

 _ **I know, I know, I know for sure**_

 _ **[All x2:]**_  
 _ **Everybody wanna steal my girl**_  
 _ **Everybody wanna take her heart away**_  
 _ **Couple billion in the whole wide world**_  
 _ **Find another one 'cause she belongs to me**_

 _ **Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na (alright)**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na**_  
 _ **Na na**_

 _ **She belongs to me**_

 _ **Kisses like cream,**_  
 _ **Her walk is so mean**_  
 _ **And every jaw drop**_  
 _ **When she's in those jeans,**_  
 _ **Alright (alright)**_

 _ **I don't exist**_  
 _ **If I don't have her**_  
 _ **The sun doesn't shine,**_  
 _ **The world doesn't turn,**_  
 _ **Alright (alright)**_

 _ **But I know, I know, I know for sure**_

 _ **[All x2:]**_  
 _ **Everybody wanna steal my girl**_  
 _ **Everybody wanna take her heart away**_  
 _ **Couple billion in the whole wide world**_  
 _ **Find another one 'cause she belongs to me**_

 _ **Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na (alright)**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na**_

 _ **She knows, she knows**_  
 _ **That I've never let her down before**_  
 _ **She knows, she knows**_  
 _ **That I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now**_

 _ **[All x2:]**_  
 _ **Everybody wanna steal my girl**_  
 _ **Everybody wanna take her heart away**_  
 _ **Couple billion in the whole wide world**_  
 _ **Find another one 'cause she belongs to me**_

 _ **Na na na na na na (oh, yeah, alright, yeah)**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na (alright)**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na**_  
 _ **Na na**_

 _ **She belongs to me**_

 _ **Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)**_  
 _ **(She belongs to me, yeah)**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na (alright)**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na**_

 _ **She belongs to me**_

Everyone cheered for the group of men as they went back to their "waiting corner" as they dubbed it.

'Now, ladies and gentlemen. The ladies with the song worth it!"

 _ **Give it to me, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Uh huh I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Gimme gimme I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Give it to me, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Uh huh I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Gimme gimme I'm worth it**_

 _ **OK, I tell her bring it back like she left some-**_  
 _ **Bring it bring it back like she left some-**_  
 _ **In the club with the lights off**_  
 _ **Whatchu acting shy for?**_  
 _ **Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it with it**_  
 _ **Stop playing you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it with it**_  
 _ **Whatchu acting shy for?**_

 _ **Just gimme you, just gimme you**_  
 _ **Just gimme you, that's all I wanna do**_  
 _ **And if what they say is true**_  
 _ **If it's true, I might give me to you**_  
 _ **I may talk a lot of stuff**_  
 _ **Guaranteed, I can back it up**_  
 _ **I think I'm a call you bluff**_  
 _ **Hurry up, I'm waitin' out front**_

 _ **Uh huh you see me in the spotlight**_  
 _ **"Ooh I love your style"**_  
 _ **Uh huh show me what you got**_  
 _ **Cause I don't wanna waste my time**_  
 _ **Uh huh see me in the spotlight**_  
 _ **"Ooh I love your style"**_  
 _ **Uh huh show me what you got now**_  
 _ **Come and make it worth my while**_

 _ **Give it to me, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Uh huh I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Gimme gimme I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Give it to me, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Uh huh I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Gimme gimme I'm worth it**_

 _ **It's all on you, it's all on you**_  
 _ **It's all on you, so what you wanna do?**_  
 _ **And if you don't have a clue**_  
 _ **Not a clue, I'll tell you what to do**_  
 _ **Come harder just because**_  
 _ **I don't like it, like it too soft**_  
 _ **I like it a little rough**_  
 _ **Not too much, but maybe just enough**_

 _ **Uh huh see me in the spotlight**_  
 _ **"Ooh I love your style"**_  
 _ **Uh huh show me what you got**_  
 _ **Cause I don't wanna waste my time**_  
 _ **Uh huh see me in the spotlight**_  
 _ **"Ooh I love your style"**_  
 _ **Uh huh, Show me what you got now**_  
 _ **Come and make it worth my while**_

 _ **Give it to me, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Uh huh I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Gimme gimme I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm worth it (give me everything)**_  
 _ **Uh huh I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Gimme gimme I'm worth it**_

 _ **OK**_  
 _ **I tell her bring it back like she left some-**_  
 _ **Bring it bring it back like she left some-**_  
 _ **In the club with the lights off**_  
 _ **Whatchu acting shy for?**_  
 _ **Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it with it**_  
 _ **Stop playing you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it**_  
 _ **Whatchu acting shy for?**_

 _ **Uh huh see me in the spotlight**_  
 _ **"Ooh I love your style"**_  
 _ **Uh huh show me what you got**_  
 _ **Cause I don't wanna waste my time**_  
 _ **Uh huh see me in the spotlight**_  
 _ **"Ooh I love your style"**_  
 _ **Uh huh, show me what you got now**_  
 _ **Come and make it worth my while**_

 _ **Give it to me, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Uh huh I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Gimme gimme I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm worth it (give me everything)**_  
 _ **Uh huh I'm worth it**_  
 _ **Gimme gimme I'm worth it**_

 _ **Give it to me, I'm worth it.**_

Again there was more cheering for the girls this tim around.

"Next up the guys again with she looks so perfect! 'Wait is that even a song. The title is so long.' **(A/N: That's what she said.)**

 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_

 _ **Simmer down, simmer down**_  
 _ **They say we're too young now to amount to anything else**_  
 _ **But look around**_  
 _ **We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now**_  
 _ **If you don't swim, you'll drown**_  
 _ **But don't move, honey**_

 _ **You look so perfect standing there**_  
 _ **In my American Apparel underwear**_  
 _ **And I know now, that I'm so down**_  
 _ **Your lipstick stain is a work of art**_  
 _ **I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart**_  
 _ **And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)**_

 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_

 _ **Let's get out, let's get out**_  
 _ **'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down**_  
 _ **While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking**_  
 _ **If I showed up with a plane ticket**_  
 _ **And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it**_  
 _ **Would you wanna run away too?**_  
 _ **'Cause all I really want is you**_

 _ **You look so perfect standing there**_  
 _ **In my American Apparel underwear**_  
 _ **And I know now, that I'm so down**_  
 _ **I made a mixtape straight out of '94**_  
 _ **I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor**_  
 _ **And I know now, that I'm so down**_

 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_

 _ **You look so perfect standing there**_  
 _ **In my American Apparel underwear**_  
 _ **And I know now, that I'm so down**_  
 _ **Your lipstick stain is a work of art**_  
 _ **I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart**_  
 _ **And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)**_

 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_  
 _ **Hey, hey**_

 _ **You look so perfect standing there**_  
 _ **In my American Apparel underwear**_  
 _ **And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)**_  
 _ **Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)**_  
 _ **I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)**_  
 _ **And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)** _

_"Now now, calm down. Yes it was good, now the girls with change your life!" shouted Kyo_

 _ **She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor**_  
 _ **Her image is distorted screaming, "Is it worth it anymore?"**_

 _ **No-oh-oh**_

 _ **Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?**_  
 _ **Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?**_

 _ **You're not the only one so let them criticize, oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **Change, change your life, take it all**_  
 _ **We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all**_  
 _ **Change, change your life, take it all (Yeah, take it all)**_  
 _ **You're gonna use it to become what you've always known**_  
 _ **(Become what you've always known)**_

 _ **His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name**_  
 _ **Just another soul with feelings but nobody's there to feel the pain**_

 _ **No, no, no**_

 _ **They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size**_  
 _ **But they will never get to the heart you hold inside**_  
 _ **Mm, mm, mm**_

 _ **You're not the only one so let them criticize, oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **Change, change your life, take it all (Take it all)**_  
 _ **We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (I know we'll get through it all)**_  
 _ **Change, change your life, take it all (Yeah, take it all)**_  
 _ **You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (Become what you've always known)**_  
 _ **Change, change your life, take it all**_  
 _ **( Change your life and take it all)**_  
 _ **Change, change your life, take it all**_  
 _ **(Change your life and take it all)**_

 _ **You got a right to show the world**_  
 _ **Something never seen**_

 _ **We wanna hear you scream it out**_  
 _ **You're not alone**_

 _ **Oh, whoa,**_  
 _ **Oh, yeah**_

 _ **Change, change your life, take it all (Take it all)**_  
 _ **We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all ( We're invincible)**_  
 _ **Change, change your life, take it all ( Change your life and take it all)**_  
 _ **You're gonna use it to become what you've always known ( Become what you've always known)**_

" And that's all for tonight folks. It's closing time so eat the rest of your food, drink up, and enjoy the rest of your night. See you guys tomorrow night!" Said Kyo as everyone settled down .

"Hey Naru. Think we can come back tomorrow?" Asked the group.

"Probably if you guys don't have a hangover or you're too tired." Said Naruto. "Okay see ya guys around. Don't miss my ceremony!"

 **A/N: Okay all done! that took me a while to do this, especially after my laptop broke and some personal issues came up.**

 **Okay drop a review and a fav and follow. If you want this to become a full story tell me. Any advice for my other story is appreciated. Flames are allowed. NO OVER-FLAMING! Or i'll find you. Not really but do what I said above and i'll see you around in a different story or this same one.**


End file.
